


Swing Softly With Me

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [205]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s08e18 Threads, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Lying back, he’s got one foot on the ground so he can gently rock the hammock and the motion helps keep Sam sleeping soundly against his chest.





	Swing Softly With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Hammock Day’ (22 July). Missing scene for _Threads._

He arrived home from the SGC to find Carter sitting on the hammock at the bottom of his back yard, and whilst he was surprised to see her, it soon gave way to concern when she laid eyes on him.

She’d clearly been waiting there for a while; her eyes red and swollen, her face stained with tears. He’d moved towards her but somewhere along the way she mentioned on a breath that she’d broken off her engagement to Pete. So, he’d found himself admitting that Kerry was gone too, and then he’d ended up with an armful of Carter crying and mumbling _‘I’m sorry, I’m so sorry’_ over and over again against his neck and chest, while he could do nothing but hold her, his hands running along her spine while he whispered _‘It’s okay’_ in her ear and patiently waiting until she was ready to pull away or talk to him.

But it’s now almost midnight and they’ve still to talk. But it’s okay. He doesn’t need to know what happened with the cop yet, just as Sam doesn’t need to know about Agent Johnson, because even though he and Carter have both been stupid to deny feeling feelings over the years, he has a sneaking suspicion that they are now both on the same, clear page.

He glances down and his heart skips a beat at the sight before him. Lying back, he’s got one foot on the ground so he can gently rock the hammock and the motion helps keep Sam sleeping soundly against his chest.

Then, he finds himself smiling at the revelation that this – this is it. After eight years of lust and longing and love, only to then almost lose it all, they’re finally here. They made it.

And it’s every bit as amazing as he imagined.


End file.
